Derek Hale
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Desafío del foro Oesed: donde no todo es lo que parece. ¡Amor y un poco de color!. Slash. Derek/Stiles.


**Derek Hale**

Fanfic escrito: 8 de abril del 2013.

**Categoría: **Series, Teen Wolf.

**Clasificación**: Todo el público.

**Personajes:** Derek, Stiles.

**Género:** Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece, en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia

**Resumen:**

Retos Literarios de aniversario del foro Oesed: donde no todo es lo que parece.

**¡AMOR Y UN POCO DE COLOR!**

One-Shot

*Verde – Celos.

**Por:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

*Spoilers de la primera temporada.

* * *

**Derek Hale**

**Derek/Stiles**

Derek Hale puede ser muchas cosas. Un hombre lobo fuerte, astuto, inteligente, con mucho autocontrol incluso cuando hay luna llena y un poco apático en los asuntos de los demás. Sin embargo, una sola persona puede hacer que todo lo anterior se reduzca a la nada. Stiles.

Ese muchacho enclenque que solo es un número más en el equipo de lacross, ese chico hiperactivo que anda de un lado a otro detrás del nuevo beta. Ese muchacho que solo hace crisparle los nervios y llenarlo de ese nuevo sentimiento que no le agrada en lo más mínimo ya que lo hace sentirse débil y patético.

Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Solo hay eso en su mente y lo desespera en demasía. Porque ese Stiles se mete en cada lio que él mismo tiene que meter sus narices para que no salga lastimado. Tuvo que hacerle de "niñera" del nuevo beta, tuvo que enseñarle a Scott a auto controlarse para que no terminara comiéndose a su mejor amigo, dicho de una vez, es Stiles.

Y si seguimos enumerando las cosas que ha hecho por aquel mortal no terminaríamos nunca, pero no está demás decir que no solo lo protegió de lo malo, también lo protegió de lo bueno, que desde el punto de vista de Derek, era "malo" muy malo. La lista de lo bueno/malo la encabeza aquella chica de cabello rojo fresa, Lydia. En sí no era una amenaza, la muchacha no veía lo bueno en Stiles y, muy en su interior, Derek está agradecido por ello. No podía decir lo mismo de Danny, el mejor amigo de Jackson. No, de ese chico no podía decir lo mismo. Con el solo nombre Derek sentía ponerse de color verde.

Solo de pensar en Danny y Stiles en la misma frase sentía que perdía el autocontrol y se transformaba en lobo, tal era ese sentimiento que lo invadía que así lo hacía sentir.

-Stiles…

Murmuró apesadumbrado el moreno al verlo entrar a la casa de Danny. Es de conocimiento público que el aludido es abiertamente gay y eso es precisamente lo que preocupa a Derek. Había escuchado sin querer una pequeña conversación entre ambos jóvenes y eso lo mantenia en alerta.

"¿Me encuentras atractivo?" – le había preguntado Stiles. Derek agradecía que el otro no hubiera respondido esa pregunta porque sino hubiera ocurrido una masacre en plena clases de química.

Y sin embargo; ese hueco enorme que tenía en el estomago crecía cada vez más, Stiles aún seguía dentro de la casa de Danny, el chico abiertamente gay. Derek estaba experimentando aquello que no había sentido desde sus tiempos de colegio. Y, aunque no lo quería reconocer, tenía que hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando Danny inició una conversación que iba dirigida a rumbos peligrosos.

-Entonces, ¿aún quieres que te responda a esa pregunta? – Derek agudizó mas su oído de lobo, tenía que prepararse para lo que viniera.

-¿Qué pregunta? – el moreno se imaginó el gesto de desconcierto que Stiles podría estar poniendo en esos momentos. Gesto que lo hace ver más adorable, de acuerdo a Derek.

-"¿Me encuentras atractivo?" – recitó Danny.

-Ahh, claro, por supuesto – respondió anhelantemente.

Verde. Así estaba Derek en cuanto se asomó por la ventana y vio a Danny frente a Stiles con la clara intensión de besarlo. ¿De esa manera le respondería la pregunta? Derek estaba seguro de algo, no iba a esperar a averiguarlo.

-¡Derek! – gritó Stiles en cuanto vio a Derek tras la ventana.

-¿Qué? – Danny se alejó rápidamente de su compañero de clases.

-Emh, nada, yo… tengo que irme – Stiles agarró sus cosas y salió de la casa. A unas cuantas cuadras se encontró con el moreno - ¿Qué demonios hacías allá arriba?

Derek ya había regresado a su color normal.

-Es Scott – en parte no mentía, el otro muchacho andaba deprimido por la separación de la chica Argent.

-Quedamos que le daríamos tiempo – refunfuñó Stiles haciendo ese mohín con la nariz que a d Derek se le antojaba adorable – ¿y desde cuando te preocupa Scott?

Derek supo disimular muy bien su reacción a tan inesperada pregunta.

-Pronto será luna llena, sino está al cien no podrá controlarse.

-Bien – gruñó Stiles, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

Derek lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió levemente. Scott no era un chico abiertamente gay, sino todo lo contrario un muchacho cien por ciento hetero que en ese momento estaba deprimido por su reciente ruptura. Derek podría estar en paz el resto de la tarde. Ya buscaría la forma de alejar a ese Danny de su Stiles.

**FIN.**

8 de abril del 2013.

* * *

Listop, lo hecho, hecho está XD

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Gracias por leerme n.n

Hasta la próxima

Nos estamos leyendo –si me leen por ahí, claro, y no se han aburrido de leerme– "Los cinco elementos", "No me olvides…", "Confía en mi" y "El efecto de la Luna de queso".

Y si no se han enfadado de leerme, los invito a leer una pequeña viñeta de Harry Potter llamada "Los profesores de Hogwarts" por el día del maestro :D

PISLIB n_n

(En serio, no más retos ni desafíos hasta haber finalizado las demás historias u.u)


End file.
